


Das ABC

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Chimäre, Ein kleiner Hauch Slash, Erkläre Chimäre, M/M, Onkel Gustav - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Boerne bittet Thiel um einen weiteren Gefallen, im Fall Onkel Gustav...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hier kommt ein spontaner Erguss, der mir gerade beim Friseur eingefallen ist und jetzt direkt aufgeschrieben wurde. 
> 
> Diese kurze Storys besteht aus der Gliederung des ABC's und bezieht sich eben auf die Folge Erkläre Chimäre bzw. den Nachwehen *grins*

**~~~~**

„Alberich?"

„Boerne, Frau Haller hat Urlaub. Immer noch! Seit wann brauchen sie denn ihre fachliche Meinung?"

„Chimäre, erinnern sie sich noch was ich ihnen an jenem Tag dazu erklärt habe?"

„Dank ihnen bleibt der Tag sowieso unvergessen, dafür sorgen sie schon Herr Professor."

„Ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit ihrerseits wäre dem Anlass durchaus entsprechend, finden sie nicht Thiel?"

„Find ich ganz und gar nicht und im übrigen, habe ich das ja sehr wohl gut gemacht oder haben sie auch vergessen, dass Onkel Gustav uns noch immer für ein Ehepaar hält?"

„Gut, dass sie das Thema anschneiden, ich hätte da nämlich einen kleinen Anschlag auf sie vor."

„Halt! Wir haben vereinbart, dass das eine einmalige Sache war, kapiert?"

„Ich weiß, aber Onkel Gustav, Klammer auf, mein Erbonkel, Klammer zu, hat es sich allem Anschein nach, doch noch mal anders überlegt."

„Ja, nee ist klar Boerne. Haben Sie heute heute morgen den Kaffee durch Wein ersetzt?"

„Keines Wegs Thiel, ich bin durchaus Herr meiner Sinne."

„Leider."

„Mein Gott Herr Thiel, auf das eine Mal kommt es nun wahrhaftig nicht mehr an."

„Nur über meine Leiche Boerne!"

„Obolus! Sie bekommen dafür auch einen Obolus. Ich werd mich auch bei ihnen revanchieren."

„Passen sie mal auf Herr Professor. Schlimm genug, dass sie mir die Kehle aufgeschnitten und mich anschließend Gustav zum Fraß vorgeworfen haben, aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Sie haben doch 'ne Macke!"

„Quasseln sie doch nicht so einen Blödsinn, Thiel. Sie haben das Spiel schließlich mitgespielt."

„Richtig! Weil sie mich dazu genötigt haben. Wie war das noch? Danken... auf Knien. AUF DEN KNIEN DANKEN! Na? Klingelt's Boerne?"

„Seien sie doch nicht immer so nachtragend. Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass sie meinen Onkel lieb gewonnen haben."

„Trotzdem! Ich hab keine Lust auf weitere Märchen. Ich meine, wo fängt man an, wo hört man auf?"

„Und was, wenn ich gar nicht möchte, dass es aufhört? Also, mit uns?"

„Versteh ich sie da jetzt richtig? Von welchem Uns reden wir hier eigentlich gerade?"

„Wissen sie Thiel, ich fürchte, dass ist mir zwar jetzt ein wenig unangenehm, um nicht zu sagen peinlich, aber sie sind der Einzige, den ich mir als Partner vorstellen könnte. In allen Bereichen..."

„X-Mal hab ich ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie nicht immer so komische Scherze machen sollen Boerne."

„Yacht, also Onkel Gustav hat auch eine Yacht. Vielleicht könnte ich ihnen..., dir dort etwas näher erläutern, was ich ihnen..., dir durch die Blume damit sagen wollte. Ich sehe schon Thiel, dass Licht ist an, aber es ist niemand zu Hause."

„Zu deiner Information Boerne... Ich sehe zwar vielleicht in deinen Augen so aus, als könnte ich nicht bis drei zählen, aber dass du mir hier grad zwischen den Zeilen gesagt hast, dass du mich.... ganz nett findest, hab sogar ich kapiert."

„Also war das ein Ja?"

„BOERNE!"

**~_The End_~**


	2. Wer hat Recht?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil mir danach ist, habe ich beschlossen, daraus eine kleine Sammlung zu machen :)

**Thema: Wer hat Recht?**

„Arroganter Saftsack!"

„Beleidigungen sind das Einzige, was Ihr Wortschatz heute hergibt oder?"

„Checken's ja nich' anders. Wenn man Sie freundlich bittet, dass Sie sich um Ihren Kram kümmern sollen, sind Sie ja auf beiden Ohren taub."

„Das, mein lieber Thiel, entspricht aber nun mitnichten der Wahrheit. Ohne mich würden Sie immer noch darüber nachdenken, ob die Frau des Mannes ein Tatmotiv hatte oder nicht."

„Es kann ja nicht jeder so blauäugig Handeln. Ich brauch stichfeste Beweise, um entsprechend zu reagieren."

„Falls Sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, aber ich habe Ihnen die Beweise ja fast schon auf dem Silbertablett serviert."

„Genau! Deswegen hat es ja auch so lange gedauert, bis wir der guten Frau auf die Schliche gekommen sind!"

„Hätten Sie nicht so getrödelt, könnten wir längst in meiner Wohnung sitzen und mit einem Glas Wein anstoßen."

„Ich mag aber kein Wein! Wie oft denn noch?"

„Ja, weil ihr verdorbener Gaumen nur Fusel kennt, mein werter Herr Nachbar."

„Kann mir halt nix anders leisten, weil Sie so unverschämt hohe Miete verlangen!"

„Lieber Thiel, ich habe die Miete ja wohl entsprechend der Rahmenbedingungen angepasst. Außerdem werden Sie wohl kaum ein ähnliches Objekt finden, das annähernd an dieses ran kommt. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie Ihr Taxi, Klammer auf, Mich, Klammer zu, häufig in Anspruch nehmen und regelmäßig deliziöses Essen, Klammer auf, bei mir, Klammer zu, kredenzt bekommen, ist das hier ja wohl schon Jammern auf höchstem Niveau."

„Man, Boerne. Ich hab jetzt auch echt kein Bock mehr, mit Ihnen zu lamentieren. Ich bin müde und will nach Hause!"

„Nichtsdestotrotz müssen Sie doch zugeben, dass ich recht habe."

„Oh, jetzt kommt die Leier wieder. Vergessen Se's. Gar nix wird hier zugegeben."

„Pah! Das ist wieder so typisch. Sie können sich einfach keinen Fehler eingestehen, aber wenn Sie mich nett bitten, werde ich Sie gerne mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Quasseln Sie doch nicht immer so einen Mist. Wenn hier jemand keinen Fehler eingestehen kann, dann sind das ja wohl Sie!"

„Richtig! Was aber nur daran liegt, dass ich schlichtweg und ergreifend keine Fehler mache!"

„Selbst Sie sind nicht perfekt, Herr Professor."

„Thiel, jetzt ist aber mal gut. Anstatt hier ein Gesicht zu ziehen, als hätte man Ihnen die St. Pauli Bettwäsche geklaut, sollten wir uns langsam darüber einig werden, dass wir beide unsere Qualitäten und Vorzüge haben, nicht?"

„Und das bestimmen jetzt mal wieder Sie, dass diese Diskussion hier beendet ist oder was?"

„Vielleicht weil ich weiß, dass wir sonst morgen noch in Ihrem Büro stehen und uns gegenseitig kabbeln?"

„Was ist jetzt? Nehmen Sie mich mit oder nehmen Sie mich mit?"

„X-Mal hab ich Sie jetzt schon nach Hause gefahren, warum sollte es heute anders sein?"

„Yeah, welch Opfer Sie für mich bringen. Sie sind mal wieder sehr großzügig, Herr Professor."

„Zyniker!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thema heute:  
Onkel Gustav  
(Der Mann lässt mich nie mehr los)
> 
> Dieses Mal rollen wir das Feld von hinten auf :D

„Zum Glück ist Onkel Gustav jetzt wieder nach Hause gefahren. Noch einen Tag länger und ich hätte mir vermutlich die Kugel gegeben."

„Yep. Ich bin auch froh. Da ham' Se' uns aber auch 'n tolles Süppchen eingebrockt."

„Xaver wäre noch schlimmer gewesen. Gegen den ist Gustav ja noch heilig."

„Wer ist denn jetzt bitte dieser Xaver?"

„Verwandtschaft. Sehr... nervige Verwandtschaft. Um genau zu sein, der Bruder von Onkel Gustav."

„Und der ist auch.... homosexuell?"

„Thiel, aus Ihrem Mund klingt das, als wäre es eine ansteckende Krankheit. Xaver ist eher das Gegenteil von Gustav. Sehr konservativer Typ, ein richtiger Spießer!"

„So lange wir dem nix Vorspielen müssen, is' ja gut."

„Richtig. So weit kommt's noch! Ich möchte mich jedenfalls recht schön bei Ihnen bedanken. Ich werde mich auch erkenntlich zeigen."

„Quatsch, Boerne. Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig. Dafür sind Nachbarn doch da."

„Plötzlicher Sinneswandel? Als ich Ihnen davon berichtet habe, wollten Sie mir noch an die Gurgel gehen."

„Oh, das wäre ich wirklich gerne, aber das Angebot, dass Sie nie wieder erwähnen, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben, war einfach zu verlockend."

„Naja, Sie müssen aber schon zugeben, dass Sie ohne meinen beherzten Eingriff keine reelle Chance gehabt hätten, nicht?"

„Man Boerne, Sie tun immer so, als hätte ich das mit Absicht gemacht. Ich häng schon auch so'n büschen an meinem kleinen, beschissenen Leben."

„Lassen wir das Thema mal beiseite. Möchten Sie noch etwas Wein?"

„Klar! Ich hätte noch eine Packung Chips im Angebot. Wie sieht's aus?"

„Ja, da sag ich doch nicht nein."

„Ich weiß doch, dass Sie genauso auf das fettige Zeug abfahren, auch wenn Sie's nicht gern zugeben."

„Hören Sie, Thiel. Das braucht Alberich aber nicht zu erfahren, ja? - Und die anderen im Übrigen auch nicht, sonst bin ich meinen guten Ruf gleich los."

„Geht klar, Boerne. Sagen Sie mal... Wenn Gustav mal anruft und sich nach mir erkundigt oder so... Wie wollen Se' das denn bitte machen?"

„Für den Fall hab ich längst vorgesorgt, mein lieber Thiel. Ich hab ihm natürlich Ihre Nummer zukommen lassen und beiläufig erwähnt, dass Sie ja noch schwerer beschäftigt sind auf der Arbeit, als ich."

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dass Sie Ihrem Onkel meine Nummer geben, so als Ihr Ehemann, aber... WIR SIND KEIN PAAR, Boerne."

„Das weiß ich selbst, aber das liegt ja wohl nicht an mir!"

„Charmant ausgedrückt, aber was genau wollen Sie damit jetzt andeuten?"

„Bitte, dass liegt ja wohl auf der Hand. So schwer von Begriff können doch nicht einmal Sie sein."

„Ach du Schei... Boerne? Heißt dass, Sie...."

**Und noch mal von vorn 😁**

„Ach wissen Sie Thiel... Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Mir liegt es fern, es Ihnen noch länger zu verschweigen."

„Boerne? Können Sie mal ein büschen konkreter werden?"

„Chefermittler wollen Sie sein? Dann verhalten Sie sich auch so und tragen mal die Fakten zusammen!"

„Da würde ich aber nur zum Ergebnis kommen, dass Sie mir gerade mitgeteilt haben, dass Sie.... Gefühle für mich haben.."

„Endlich ist der Groschen gefallen. Was glauben Sie, warum habe ich speziell Sie, als meinen Partner gewählt?"

„Faktisch gesehen, würde das außer mir wahrscheinlich auch niemand anderes mitmachen. Nicht einmal Alberich!"

„Gut, dass kommt erschwerend hinzu, aber für mich stand sofort fest, dass Sie der einzige Mensch sind, den ich jemals meiner Familie vorstellen würde."

„Haben Sie vergessen, dass ich der untersetzte, schlecht gekleidete, Miesepeter bin, der das komplette Kontrastprogramm zu Ihnen ist?"

„Ich habe mich aber genau in diesen Mann verliebt, Thiel."

„Jetzt übertreiben Sie doch aber schon 'nen büschen oder? Ähm, Boerne, Sie übertreiben doch oder?"

„Keinesfalls, Frank. Ich kann Ihnen keine Gründe nennen, aber es ist nun mal so."

„Liebe ist so ein großes Wort, Boerne. Das sollten Sie nicht so leichtsinnig benutzen."

„Mach ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich bin mir dessen sehr bewusst, welch tiefe Bedeutung das Wort Liebe hat und dennoch empfinde ich genau das für Dich, Thiel."

„Nadeshda hatte Recht. Ich Hornochse."

„Oh, war das so offensichtlich?"

„Per Se nicht, also nicht für mich, aber für alle anderen offensichtlich schon.."

„Quacksalberei. Woher wollen die denn bitte wissen, dass ich.... Gefühle für dich habe?"

„Rein hypothetisch betrachtet, verhältst du dich schon ein wenig... anders, also mir gegenüber."

„Sicher, aber doch nur weil die Anderen mir gelinde gesagt egal sind. Du aber nicht."

„Toll und warum hast du's mir nie gesagt? Das ist ja dann nicht von Heute auf Morgen so gewesen."

„Uneinsichtigkeit meinerseits. Ich wollte es mir lange nicht eingestehen. Wozu auch? Es steht ja schließlich außer Frage, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst."

„Vielleicht irrst du dich ja zur Abwechslung doch mal? Meinst du, dass ich wirklich mitgemacht hätte, wenn du mir egal wärst oder du mich so nerven würdest, wie ich immer tue?"

„X Dinge sprechen dagegen, Thiel."

„Yo, aber eine dafür. Du bist der Typ an den ich denke, wenn ich morgens aufwache und der Letzte, an den ich denke, bevor ich abends einschlafe."

„Zufall?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

**....**


End file.
